


Somewhere in the Antartic

by Candii010



Series: Old Misc Fics [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brought to you by: Mei's POTG intro where she's spooked by Snowball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candii010/pseuds/Candii010
Summary: A hot take on Mei and her gameplay.
Series: Old Misc Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934437
Kudos: 2





	Somewhere in the Antartic

Mei has successfully created an invention that can build massive structures using the oppressive cold of the Antarctic to her advantage. It was the biggest factor in her survival, having stabilized the radio tower.

Snowball is still charging. And she’s very, very alone.

The red smear lunges like a wild animal. Her hands spray ice at it before she can think. She sees a red T-shaped icon on its helmet. Talon, she realizes, wants to capture her. It stops pathetically, frozen solid.

Mei closes her eyes, aiming the tool at her frozen target. Her hesitation keeps the trigger half-pressed, causing a buildup of ice. She can’t bear to look. She doesn’t want to, but it will attack her until it dies. An icicle shoots through its skull. There is no blood spilled, and the only thing to hear is the sound of ice splintering. The impact is silent against the snow. She feels equally close to breaking.

The mook would eagerly tell Moira of this brutal efficiency, if it lived.

Mei doesn’t want to fight. She caught up on the nine years spent in cryostasis, and this was her first taste of it. She’s scared of becoming a monster. There’s already so many.

She notes the words it screamed. Reaper, Sombra, Moira. Mei could ask Winston about it later.

Right now, she needed to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> The dissonance between Mei's character and abilities is hilarious, but it can be examined more seriously too.


End file.
